User talk:Construction Worker
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Alpha Team Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Construction Worker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 23:16, November 21, 2009 There you go!-- Agent Chase 23:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Construction Worker, I have some questions. First, can you change the name of your wiki, and if so, how? Second, how do you change the wiki picture? And last, how do you make the wiki make peoples pages for them with certain things on them? Thanks!-- Agent Chase 21:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Favicon icon How did you get the Favicon icon to work on Pop Tarts wiki? I can't get it to work on here. Can you? If so, here is the pic I want to use: Thanks!--Agent Chase 23:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) One word, Photoshop. And can you put the Favicon up there?--Agent Chase 00:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's the little icon next to the website address.--Agent Chase 00:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I know how to do it, but it keeps saying file courupt.--Agent Chase 00:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) My computer can't do it. If I gave you instructions, would you do it?--Agent Chase 02:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok, go to help then click on Making a successful wiki, then scroll down to Create a logo, then click on More Information on Adding a Logo, then click on Help:Favicon. Now here's the pic: . Now save the pic I just gave you so that it's a .ico file. Now scroll down to How do I replace the default favicon? and click on Upload and then upload it. Let me know if you have any problems.-- Agent Chase 16:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Also, could you make a forum for voting the name of this wiki? I'll put my ideas on, you just make it because I don't know how to make one. Could you do that please?--Agent Chase 17:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Your great!--Agent Chase 20:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll make it! Also did you make the favicon?-- Agent Chase 20:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I made the forum. Thanks!--Agent Chase 21:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I will, I'm also going to make a new wiki!-- Agent Chase 21:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to give me the names?-- Agent Chase 21:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I won't do it again.-- Agent Chase 23:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It never even came to me that I was copying your mane page. I read that in the help and thought I'd use it. It was just coincidence. I promise you. The only thing I coped was the forum and that was because I was in a hurry. Sorry again.-- Agent Chase 23:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sounds weird.-- Agent Chase 00:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Check that, sounds BAD! I'll protect this wiki!-- Agent Chase 00:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Got to go! Bye!-- Agent Chase 00:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The new favicon looks great! Thanks!-- Agent Chase 00:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How do you get your sig to work without a page??????-- Agent Chase 16:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I did but the pic won't show up.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. So you made that wiki for nothing?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Did you make it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The fish wiki?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You can so meet people! I met my best friend without going to school and you get to spend time with family and don't need to get up early.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 04:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You just meet each other like my dad and mom met diving, it just happens,and you only go down the street when you go to school! I mean, I go lots of places every day on the road, and I live at a house in Oregon with lots of room and forest, and go hiking a lot and there are no nabors close by!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Questions Please do not answer questions on my talk page, Thanks.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No it's not that, it's just I want to know what's going on before you do that stuff.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm am the boss. I made this wiki.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Also can I consider you my best internet friend?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I know, I know, I just call the shots. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Can I put on my Brickapedia page the message thing only is says: Check out my awesome new lego wiki!. Can I?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Your the best!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm creating a new wiki today!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I can help. :( I don't know to much about Pop Tarts commercials. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Party! Hey CW, check out the news on the main page! I think you will like it! :D--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Are you still around?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 03:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Have you looked at the party?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I know, I can multitask.:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Could you check out the http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Userbox_Proposals page and tell me what you think?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Per above--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Off Topic You will not decide what will be deleted just because its off topic, Christmas Media is part of the Off Topic category which can contain anything from Sig images to Chrismas images. It should be a community decision. Anything that isnt Licensed Proparly, the uploader will be given days to add an appropraite license tag or it will be deleted... not just because its off topic. --Lcawte 20:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, just wanted to add... if you do delete them, I will be forced to edit war you. --Lcawte 20:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, CW, You liked to make partys to. Remember? It's fine. No need to argue. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ya, ok, Fine. Be that way, but did you know being copyed is a good thing? I bet not.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya I know, I'm no child! And it can mean your idea was good! But forget it!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You know CW, I've been thinking, and it seems you are making all the decisions. The Party went fine ok? Remeber when you did the same thing? I think adminship has goten to you and you need a break. I am makeing you a ordenary user for now.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Thank You! What you did? What you did? Ha HA! Well for one, that was sarcasem, for anouther, you are calling me things i'm not and keep saying sorry chase this, sorry chase that, well sorry cw, but you are really getting on my nerve! Not only that, you are harasing me! Please stop! I don't want to see anouther comment about this racest stuff please. If you are going to oppose me, don't bring up this stupid racest stuff. (PS Sorry CW XD)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) If you did not want to be mean, than you would not call me a racest! And plus, you were harasing me. We can still be friends if you want. The only resone I yelled is becuse you kept bugging me about the whole racest thing and would not let me forget about the whole thing.[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you think you are mature? Here you go cheif. These are 3 things you would not do if you were mature: Make PTW (that is soo childish), eat pop tarts almost every day (eating pop tarts alone is really childish, that's kids food), make PTW have a skin that looks like baby wall paper and finaly, name your self nwj417 on MLN. (what dose that mean?) I have not done any of those things.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Who isen't a real one? Hu? And better yet, you harast me and don't talk to me again. (Do not reply to this message.)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Civil Hi Construction Worker, I've asked Agent Chase to cool it, and given him a warning, could you please follow the same thing, or I will have to take the same action, Thanks. --Lcawte 09:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC)